


Fraser Wanking. That's it.

by Lennonhead



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, clinical descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennonhead/pseuds/Lennonhead
Summary: Fraser's body disagrees with his opinion. Set around Season 1. Diefenbaker is not appearing in this fic, as he is hanging out with old people.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Francesca Vecchio, but not really - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Fraser Wanking. That's it.

Now, it didn't happen very often at all, but occasionally Fraser suffered from... A certain biological urge.

Most humans did, he figured. Not unnatural. But he didn't like it. It dulled his mind, and the uncomfortable sensations had the potential to distract him if a situation suddenly became one where his full attention was needed. Fraser tried to crush these urges whenever possible.

This thing called lust.

Fraser, looking up at the ceiling, wondered what could have made these feelings emerge. A shift in the balance of his hormones? Perhaps the sensitivity in certain erogenous zones has been heightened lately due to a cold snap of three degrees Celsius less than the average temperature for this time of year in this location? He could hypothesise all night, and as much as it was tempting to busy himself with that, he was planning on sleeping eight hours tonight. Well, that could be it. Unfortunately, Fraser had had to sleep only seven and a half hours for the past few nights due to unforeseen circumstances that he doesn't see fit to describe at this point in his internal monologue. Perhaps that was it, the lack of sleep had made him more susceptible to... A heightened libido, one supposes.

This stream of consciousness was getting nowhere fast. Frankly, his penis had become partially erect while he was musing. It made a particularly conspicuous shape in his long underwear. That won't do. 

Fraser sighed. He can orgasm faster if he thinks about something that may be basely pleasurable. For most people, that meant envisioning another person performing a sexual act with them. That worked well enough for Fraser in the past, and he wasn't about to switch strategies.

Who will the lucky person be tonight? Fraser was a little surprised at the sarcasm in his tone, but only a little. Ray? No. Typically, a woman is the centre of a man's fantasies. Better to play it by the book. 

Fraser pondered a while. Maybe... Her..?

No. Absolutely not. Not going there tonight or any night.

Fraser decided that Francesca Vecchio would be a decent choice. Safe. Understandable. Not likely to cause any internal struggle or embarrassment, if Fraser was particularly prone to either of those feelings.

He imagined kissing Francesca.

Okay.

He thought about undoing the clasp of her necklace, unbuttoning her blouse.

So far so good. Perhaps this is a suitable moment in the fantasy to begin masturbating. Yes.

Fraser unbuttoned his underwear and slid it down to his ankles. He looked at his penis. At least it was having a good time..?

Gently, he touched the shaft, and immediately his hand snapped away from it as he felt the shock of his cold fingers on that decidedly warmer organ. Darn. He forgot.

Fraser sat on his hands in an attempt to warm them up. Then he stood up, completed taking his union suit off, and put his hands over the radiator. Unsatisfied, he grabbed the radiator, and waited until there was no longer a sensation of pain from the heat. There we go.

Having done this, Fraser went back to his bed and started "jerkin' it". See, that was a slang term he had learnt recently. Fraser had read through an unabridged dictionary in his youth, memorising the meanings and etymology of every word, but languages grow and change every day. Fascinating concept. Anyways.

Francesca.

Running his fingers through her hair, assuming she wouldn't mind the intrusion.

Touching her face.

Laying her onto the bed (here, Fraser envisioned a nice hotel bed, not his own cot. Imaginary Francesca deserved at least that much, it was only reasonable).

Taking her bra off. Her breasts were bared.

Touching them.

Fraser had touched breasts before, largely in completely non-sexual ways, so this part was not a problem for him. Connecting the textures he had experience with to the fantasy seemed to invite a greater reaction from his body.

Taking off her panties.

Touching her genitalia with his fingers. Fraser was aware that this was a key part of the process, despite popular misconception. Lubrication is very important to minimising discomfort for both participants, and natural lubrication due to arousal was the most convenient, if possible. 

In the fantasy, it didn't matter that his hands were always as cold as ice. 

Fraser envisioned Francesca's reactions stemming from her arousal. That seemed to really help his body along. He was producing pre-ejaculate fluid, and it made his penis slick as he stroked it.

Fraser grew a little ashamed of himself, but only a little. He was certain other people weren't as clinical as he was regarding this process. But that was how he was. 

"Only because you want to be," said a small voice. "You're afraid of being like them. Being controlled by whims and instincts, and carnal desires."

Fraser shot up in his bed, searching the room for the source of the voice. A burglar? A spirit?

But the only soul in the room was his own. If he had one.

Fraser was getting tired of this exercise. He decided, within his fantasy, to move on to the main attraction: fornication.

As he stroked himself, he envisioned his penis sliding into Imaginary Francesca's vaginal canal. He felt his body writhe a little with pleasure. He clutched the sheets with his other hand.

It, thankfully, didn't take much longer until Fraser felt himself orgasm, and ejaculated. Fraser hated how he could feel himself stop being able to think. Well, "hate" is maybe too strong of a word. Fraser felt a certain discomfort at that sensation. The semen went on his belly, and thankfully did not end up anywhere on the sheets. 

It was over.

Fraser grabbed a handkerchief folded neatly on his bedside table and began cleaning himself up almost immediately. He got back into his underwear, one leg at a time, then his arms. He buttoned it back up, turned off the lights, and went to bed, satisfied that this would hold back any sexual feelings for several months. Of course, in this relatively new environment, nothing was a guarantee, but that's how it usually went.

Fraser considered a little introspection about the nature of human sexuality, but he decided that it wasn't worth it. Flat on his back under the comforter, he went to sleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
